Zero Company
by VincentGrimm
Summary: Two recruits are drafted into the ultimate Special Forces for Shinra. In over his head, Saxon tries to stay afloat and run with Sephiroth and the ultimate Soldier Division - Zero Company.


Heading up the polished white staircase of the Shin-Ra building, Saxon took the staircases with ease and speed. On passing the odd clerk and receptionist he would jump up onto the railing and step past with nimble ease. It was his third year now in the Pre-Soldier Training Academy. Three years hard graft, training, protein shakes and tuition and he was going to be late for the big choosing of apprentices. Jumping off the chromed handrail and onto the polished tiles of the designated floor, Saxon reached forward and pulled open after stopping briefly to check the paper he had been sent a week before. "23rd Floor, 8:30AM" it read. It was 8:24, narrow timing as a Soldier was meant to be everywhere 5 minutes in advance.

Stepping through into the open-plan room, Saxon ran his fingers through his short black hair before looking up to examine the room around him. Only six other recruits were in there, all from different barracks. Each one wore the matching powder grey-suit with a white arm strap stating that they were recruits and from which branch of Shin-Ra training. No-one said anything as Saxon crossed the room and took seat in a green armchair. All the recruits looked at each other searchingly, weighing them up; typical soldier behavior.

Saxon had been sat down for mere moments when the lift bell pinged loudly. They soldiers stood to attention as a young Tseng stepped through the doors. "Come with me" he said gesturing for the elevator. Immediately there was movement from them, Saxon at the front seeing as he was closest. Tseng eyed him with dismay as he passed. Saxon was confused, he had never met Tseng but the hair and suit were unanimous proof of who he was, so how could he be disrespecting him so soon? The elevator was a tight fit between the eight of them, all well built young men with dreams of being "Soldier First Class" he knew that he would be accepted, it would be hard not to. Born in the slums, Saxon had long since learnt how to move without being seen, his magical powers were average but his physical strength was above. Built like the preverbal stone-out house, his pale skin put into focus by his thick dark hair, knuckles showing signs of past fights; no-body stood up to him and would make a fantastic Turk he thought.

At the top floor, the height of the Shin-Ra building they piled out to stand in single file, hands behind their back, backs straight, facing the desk of the President. Another group of men were stood to the edge of the President's desk. Each one dressed in the blue uniform of a Soldier with a golden knife badge indicating their First Class status. The Recruits saluted, the Soldiers Saluted back, the President didn't move a muscle. Tseng stood at the end of the line "Your recruits" he introduced unnecessarily. Saxon doubted the president would even be up if it wasn't for them. He had always been portrayed as the typical Fat-Cat Boss. He was certainly fat, Saxon thought. But not much else.

As the president stood he beamed "You are the cream of the Student Crops" he smiled "The best in your groups and so the only ones going on for the Apprentice Program. I would assume you know the details being Student Soldiers and so I will make it brief" he gestured towards the soldiers "Soldiers First class, for the next year you will live with them, patrol with them, follow them around and learn their skills, techniques, haunts and habits. They are the best of their group and will make you the best of Soldier First Class. Assuming you succeeded in working with them for the year... but if you notice there are fewer soldiers than students. Two of you will be dropped as we have no use for this many Captains"

Saxon Smirked "_Easy_" he thought "_I'm better than these other whelps; I'll be paired with the best, as my record is fantastic_"

Taking a piece of paper from Tseng, the President began to read names from the form. One after another students stepped forward, shook hands with their Soldier and left the room by staircase. After the first soldier had gone, Saxon was surprised that he hadn't been first off the list. Nevertheless, he remained confident. The numbers began to dwindle until only three remained. Saxon casually looked to the recruits on either side; this was getting close now. He knew that the two beside him were pretty good, not as good as him granted but still pretty ideal for what Soldier wanted. The president looked from one to the other to the other thoughtfully. "Well, this is it, the last of you to be chosen" he sighed "I apologise to the two of you who did not get in, after all you have worked hard, if you proceed to the balcony I will give your debriefing there" he gestured to the soldier at Saxon's left hand side. The recruit saluted immediately and headed for the door that Tseng opened for him. Slowly the President turned to Saxon and he smirked "You too, Recruit" he gestured to the door.

A damning coldness clawed at his insides, tearing up through his gut and spreading, numbing through the rest of him. His hand drew up in a perfect salute without his mind taking notice and, quickly, he headed out into the cold morning air as the sun began to rise.

Out on the balcony stood Marlon Smith, which surprised Saxon, he had met the young recruit on their first day and had been pretty impressive. He was tall, slender but a powerful athlete who had little trouble with the combat side. His magic was not terribly impressive but his fists made up for that. His short, bleached-white hair stood in rebellious gelled spikes that caught the sunlight. He turned as Saxon crossed the cold concrete balcony. "Sucks to be us don't it" Marlon commented as he turned back to the rising sun, his hoop earring caught the sunlight for a second. Saxon recognised the earring; it was a gang symbol down under the plateau.

"Yeah, can't believe they chose them over us" Saxon sighed as he leant against the outer wall. Below him the city streets teemed with life despite the early hour. The temptation to spit was large but he subdued it with training; no point losing it all now just because I didn't get in.

"So you two are the new guys huh?" a cocky and brash voice laughed behind them. Immediately both recruits spun on the spot, Marlon's hand disappeared into his pocket, no doubt for a weapon of some kind. Crossing the balcony from the shadows of a large ventilation unit were two men in powder blue suits; one had flaming red hair tied behind his head, the second was a much larger bald man who wore sunglasses despite the lack of light. Turks. Marlon's hand didn't release whatever was in his pocket.

They knew the Turks were bad news. Everyone did. Turks were the lowest of the low but at the same time the highest tier in the Soldier hierarchy. Being a Turk was "the thing" to be in but also the biggest taboo. "Man, don't be so uptight" the red haired Turk chuckled as he indicated to Marlon's pocket "that won't help you out here either" Saxon's eyes flashed up to the window of the President's office. He was busy in conversation with Tseng, both of them with their backs to the window.

"They won't help you either" the Turk smiled dangerously "You're under our rule here kid, this city is Turk territory, no matter how you want to sugar coat it. Soldier – is Turk territory"

"Why don't you fuck off?" Marlon snapped nodding towards the door "This here situation's got nowt to do with you"

_Subtle_ – Saxon thought, he felt his own adrenaline start to pump, flushing his body with powered-up cells and chemicals. The Turks were big and dangerous but then again so was he, both of the Recruits were. They may not have graduated but they certainly knew their stuff. "Oh. Big mouth. You think just cus you were in one of the tunnel gangs you can stand up to a Turk? We're something else kid, something else entirely"

Marlon moved before Saxon could tell him otherwise, a butterfly knife suddenly appearing from nowhere, flashing in the sunrise as he flicked the blade up and out. The Turks moved, catching the knife and twisting Marlon's entire arm back on itself in a direction bones certainly weren't meant to bend. In moments Marlon was face down with a knee resting on the back of his neck. "Too…" the Turk never got to finish as a polished boot collided with the side of his head. Saxon jumped back as the larger Turk made a swing at him, he felt the power of it as it narrowly missed him but he was quick, dodging forward he landed a powerful punch squarely on the big man's jaw. Nothing happened. Nothing immediately anyway. Suddenly the Turk snapped back as though on a length of string. A backhanded slap, although completely embarrassing and without form, still landed squarely across Saxon's face, spinning him like a top until he crumpled on the concrete.

"Damn kids, think they can do what they damn well like" Saxon heard the first Turk say before a well placed boot smashed into his ribs sending a searing pain across his chest. "Let's go" the bigger one said, his voice deep and rumbling. Saxon opened his watering eyes to find the duo gone, he hadn't heard a footstep or anything.

Sitting up he groaned as a wave of pain and nausea swam through his body throwing up warning messages. Marlon got swiftly to his feet, brushing himself down. "Thanks for the save" he said

"No problem" Saxon waved, but it was a problem. A damn big problem. He was injured and had made two enemies in the Turks all because the failure of a recruit couldn't keep his damn mouth closed.

The door to the President's office opened, Tseng was first out, checking for spies casually as the President came out behind him. "You two look rough" the President commented, a hint of a smile played on Tseng's face. Saxon had no doubt that he had set up that chance encounter for whatever reasons. "I'm guessing you're wondering why you two, some of the best recruits we had, have not been put into Soldier First Class Apprenticeship?" the President smiled

"Yessir" Marlon and Saxon answered immediately

"It's because I'm putting you onto another program" the President beamed "You two graduated beyond expectations of a Soldier 2nd Class and so would naturally be a shoe in, but you are recruits. We cannot just push you through into 1st Class without alienating the ones who have trained for years to get to where they are. You two are going into Zero Company"

There was a silence. Zero Company? What the hell was that? Saxon thought. Marlon's face seemed to be portraying the same words. Tseng was silent, looking out at the freeway and the cars zipping along it, the President was gleeful but there was a hint of confusion in his eyes. Probably wondering why they weren't as ecstatic as he was.

"Sir, what is Zero Company?" Saxon asked with a salute

"You didn't tell them?" the President frowned

"With all respect, they were nothing but disposable cannon fodder that we named Recruits" Tseng said bitterly "We didn't think it appropriate to fill them in on such regiments as Zero Company" the President laughed.

"Well boys, you are in for a surprise" the President beamed "For the next two years and probably much, much longer you are in the Special Forces, under the watchful eye of Sephiroth"

This sparked a wave of electricity flooding through their systems; Sephiroth. The ultimate 9-letter word in Soldier's history. He was the ultimate soldier, the antichrist to run-of-the-mill soldiering. If they were in his group; it had to be amazing.

"Go back to your halls and we will see you in a few hours, 11AM, stay in your halls, we will come for you" the President smiled "Good day"

The Recruits saluted and headed back inside, straight for the elevator. Tseng was a few steps behind the whole way. He did not speak until the lift doors had shut and they were heading for their floor. "Don't tell anyone in your halls what happened on that rooftop. You mention Zero Company outside of these four walls your body will wash up in the river along with whoever was in earshot when you said it" Tseng warned "If you hint that you are anything but out of Soldier – you will get the same fate. If you mention there was any conversation other than "You're out" – you will wind up dead. And if you dare mention that you are studying outside of my command; be sure that your life will not be worth living, I'll have someone torture you and your family for days. Then we'll set you on fire and dump you in the river"

Saxon felt a chill spread through him; Tseng had said all that in a perfectly calm voice without even looking at them. There was no doubt, if they mentioned Zero Company or anything else; it wouldn't end well. The doors pinged open and Tseng stepped aside to let them pass.

"Good day" he smiled; a sharks smile, behind them pearly whites there was a severe danger.


End file.
